


parking lots and nowhere to go

by destabilissse



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, hermann is a car enthusiast, newt is a venus project activist, some tags may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destabilissse/pseuds/destabilissse
Summary: ok i’ve finally started contributing to the fandom. but i think i should warn you: 1) english is not my first language 2) this is my very first worki know how it sounds but anyways :)





	parking lots and nowhere to go

**Author's Note:**

> ok i’ve finally started contributing to the fandom. but i think i should warn you: 1) english is not my first language 2) this is my very first work  
> i know how it sounds but anyways :)

Being an activist can be hard sometimes. But not for Newton Geiszler. He _lives_  for it. It’s not like he’s doing it just because it’s a decent thing to do, it’s like bloody air to him.

It all started in high school, when everything suddenly became unfair and just not right. In fact, it always was like this, but only then a certain event opened Newton’s eyes. He saw all the desperation, injustice, devastation in the world, and just got sick. That’s when he knew he’s going to fight for his mother Earth by whatever means necessary.

And in a couple of years he found just the perfect means. The Venus Project.

A global civilisation where everyone supports one another, where you don’t need to work at a job you hate just to make ends meet, and science is the most important goal of each person.

Newt was _fascinated_  by the concept it carried. It all seemed perfectly thought through, almost flawlessly. For his disappointment, the project was losing its popularity, nobody seemed to take it seriously. And Newton Geiszler decided to dedicate his whole life to it.

At first, reviving it seemed utterly impossible, and the thought of giving up sometimes looked very appealing, but Newt was not that kind of person who’d give up at all. He gathered information, trying to figure out the best way to somehow bring the project back to life.

Newton always was that kind of person who takes all the hardest tasks and actually completes them no matter what. He spent ten years fighting, spreading information, telling everyone about the Venus Project. People called him “communist”, “utopian”, sometimes even “madman”. But some of those people then joined him accepting their own blindness. Newt Geiszler’s job was paying off.

“Tomorrow’s gonna be a big day, Alice!” - Newt was excited to the bone. He planned this public meeting since the very beginning. Well, not _this_  one exactly, but something like it. The project finally gained its popularity amongst people, some even were coming to London for it from far away. Alice looked at him and meowed wearily. She was a grumpy old cat, and he loved her more than anyone.

In fact, Newt didn’t _have_  anyone to love except her. All these years he was too deep in his work to even have friends. It didn’t bother him in any way, so he didn’t ever complain. Though it would be nice to have someone closer than colleagues, but he tried not to fixate on the thought.

Newt petted his cat, switched off the lights and crawled into bed. “Big day, Alice… Big day.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can write me on twitter if you want twitter.com/d3s74b1L1sss3


End file.
